


Unchanging

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Her world had tilted during the year she spent comatose.





	Unchanging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).



Her world had tilted during the year she spent comatose.

Eric had been promoted to Washington. She was now an aunt to beautiful Isabelle. Vaughn was dead. Her father had turned his back on his promise to her about putting aside his obsession with Rambaldi. Too much had changed, leaving Nadia struggling to cope. 

She found herself seeking out Jack. Not just because of her father’s broken promise but because Jack was the one person who never seemed to change. His first grandchild only softened him a little but Nadia knew Jack would still do anything to protect Sydney and now Isabelle. 

His lips were dry when she kissed him in the cold confines of the SUV. Nadia pressed closer to him, one hand braced on his thigh, eagerly waiting for the response she knew was coming. Was counting on Jack to tense up and push her away because Jack was not going to give into his desire for her. She needed that rejection to ground her back into this new world. 

Jack tensed but didn’t push her away. Instead, his mouth softened under hers, parting to allow her inside. His hand slid into her hair, pulling her even closer and Nadia’s world shifted again.


End file.
